


All My Life

by cedes_92150, lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Valentine's fluff and feels for the Station 19 and Grey's Anatomy crews (and very possiblymult-fandom drabbles)
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Surrera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [mlaserva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlaserva/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [AmayaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaBlack/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Valentine's Day for Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan aka SURRERA in February 2020.  
> Early issues such as Sullivan assuming the mantle all at the station took for granted was HERS (her Father  
> had all but promised the job to Andy); also complicating matters was the convoluted relationship between  
> Andy and Ryan Tanner

Andy Herrera's amazed. TRULY AMAZED...just two short years ago she had been perfectly happy with drunken after-shifts at Joe's,  
with the 'cash' bed-romp with either good friend Ryan Tanner or some hottie from the bar: the arrival of ROBERT SULLIVAN changed all  
of that. Not right away; she resented him taking on the Captain position all assumed was hers for the taking (a 'legacy promotion' courtesy  
of her father), and his standoffish behavior didn't help...at Chief Ripley's urging (or was it insistence?) she made an effort to get to know him,  
and the more she learned, the more she came to like and respect the tall, handsome widower.

Little by little, before either, was aware of it their physical attraction grew until it couldn't be denied any longer, and after they became physical  
they fell in love-deeply and madly:

I will never find another lover sweeter than you;  
Sweeter than you; Sweeter than you...  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you; More precious than you

Girl you are close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father-Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brother  
And you are the only one  
You're my everything  
And for you this song I sing

Valentine's was just another day BR -Before Robert-now she feels GIDDY, and EXCITED: so much so that she consults her cousin for  
gift ideas for her first Valentine's Day with Robert. Michelle dated men previously before 'coming out' and was a valuable resource  
in the final selection: a football signed by the Seattle Seahawks Super Bowl Team (the year they WON), courtesy of Michelle's current  
girlfriend, a Seahawks employee.

When they exchanged gifts (HERS was a diamond necklace with 'ANDREA' spelled-out in her birthstone) they also exchanged *I LOVE YOU'S*  
for the first time in their brief time together.


	2. MARINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VALENTINE'S DAY-FEBRUARY 2021 Luciano e Maria's restaurant
> 
> After a huge misstep by Lieutenant Maya Bishop ('Bad Guy', season 3 when she screwed JACK GIBSON  
> in a fit of pique with her Hot Italian OB girlfriend Carina DeLuca) she has mostly 'set the ship to right' and  
> the two celebrate their first Valentine's Day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic title is borrowed from KC and JoJo's hit ALL MY LIFE, which we think is one of the  
> greatest love songs ever written or sung.

And all my life I prayed for someone like you-And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I prayed for someone like you: And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

" _Ti amo tanto_ , Maria Carina DeLuca Constanre. I confess that I never believed in a literal God, probably because of the Father and Mother that  
my brother and I were assigned. But so many MIRACLES have happened in a year's time that either a divine hand or the UNIVERSE, or-or SOMETHING  
had to have played a part: you forgave my despicable betrayal, I found Mason and he agreed to rehab, my best friend and I have reconciled, my Dad's out of  
our lives and the damage he caused to Mom's mental health is being addressed an-and...I finally feel free to stop I finally " **stand down** "  
instead of ATTACKING-relentlessly, endlessly ATTACKING: the track, other competitors, schoolwork, Mason, MYSELF...it's too late for the little girl, and  
the teenager; the college student...but I _can be_ the woman I always wanted to be carefree, and fun: not the _ubriaca pigra_ , the drunk slut  
drowning herself in liqour and risky sex to hide from the world. I can be a loving and faithful partner to you, Car...I swear that I can: PLEASE MARRY ME."  
Maya Bishop holds her breath, suddenly mortally afraid of her girlfriend's response.

Carina lowers her dark eyes to the table cloth and Bishop's blood pressure spikes, then she whispered: " _Tu mi vuoi SPOSARE_ ? You are certain that you  
wish to marry me?/"

"I've never been more certain of anything ever before."

"Okay...YES."

Maya calls-out "She said YES! Luciano, Carmen...she said yes!"

The cafe's owners are in on Maya's plans and the pair bring out a bottle of iced champagne, accompanied by two violinists. To background shouts of 'Bravo'! and  
'Meravigliosa!' from the other diners the violinists played 'Ti amo e T'amero'

ITALIAN/ENGLISH TRANSLATION:  
tu mi vuoi sposare: you want to marry me?  
meravigliosa: marvelous  
Ti amo e T'amero: I love you 'Til Death  
*We utilized google translate for Italian, as neither of us is fluent in that language. Any Italian speakers please do correct any errors, grammatical or otherwise.*


End file.
